Lonely Flames
by redrum-murderer
Summary: Sage has never made any friends, even though she goes to a school full of "freaks", she's still an outcast. but when Warren takes an interest in her, will she still be lonely. Rated M for drugs and lemons. OCx Warren. Switches P.O.Vs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please don't be to mean. xoxo ans it's rated M for drugs and sex. thought i'd make it alittle more of the teenage life i've ended in at point. If you don't want to read about drugs and stuff, then this story isn't for.**

Chapter 1

Sky high, a school for super powered teenagers. Strange, right? Well, if you have super powers, it'd be stranger to go to a normal high school. At Sky High they teach you how to control your powers, and many other things needed to become super heroes, or in some cases, super villains. I was placed in the hero classes in my freshman year, where they decide if you are a hero or hero support. I've had to learn my powers on my own, because I am first generation powers. My parents don't have powers, neither did their parents. So when they learned I had powers they freaked and left, leaving me with my aunt. She is sweet woman and kind and every kids perfect mother, but she is clueless with my powers. Oh, by the way, my name is Sage Olivia Samuels, and I can control fire.

My life changed drastically at my 10th birthday party, when I threw a tantrum and set our car on fire. My parents were so lost and confused, they literally left the next day, and my aunt stayed instead of having me taken to an orphanage. Luckily, the family that lived across from us, were the Strongholds, better known as the Commander and Jetstream. They had a son my age, and told us about the sky high school. So when I was to start high school, I went there. Freshman year, Will Stronghold made a name for himself by defeating Royal Pain at homecoming. Luckily, I didn't attend homecoming due to not having a date. Three years later, it's my senior year. Still no friends, still no boyfriend, still just learning the things I need and getting the hell out of there.

Today is the first day of school, and I am groaning as I hear I hear my aunt call my name for breakfast. I limped my way down the stairs, and sat at our tiny dining table.

"Good morning gorgeous, how are feeling, hmm? Ready for school, I hope, it's your last year before becoming a hero." She was so cheerful in the morning. Her blonde curls bobbing up and down as she talked. Her bright green eyes shining with no sign of sleepiness.

"Or super villain." I smiled stuffing my mouth with the veggie omelet. I smiled devilishly at her.

"Oh stop that. You are the nicest girl I know. Kindhearted and shy. But just as beautiful as a rose." She grabbed my face and looked at me. She was no longer aunt Mikkie. I called her momma. She was my mom. She loved me, even with my flaws. I wished I looked like her instead of my birth mother. "Go get ready for school, you'll be late if I keep you here any longer." She panted my head and I went to my room to get dressed.

Okay, I thought. I grabbed my favorite pair of tights, solid black. And slipped my bra on. My dreads were down and long enough to touch my butt. I pulled on a reddish purple v-ne ck that went to mid thigh. And grabbed my oversized black sweater. Going to the bathroom, to put on my make-up, I nearly tripped over Beanie, my white ferret.

"Hey baby, whatcha up to?" I picked up my best friend and wrapped him around my neck. As I entered the bathroom Beanie slid down my arm and curled up in his tiny bed on the cabinet. I put my make-up quickly, yet still carefully. "Perfect, right, Beanie?" I smiled. He made a sound and laid his head back in the bed. Next was to do my hair. So I twisted my dreads into a bun and wrapped a thick rubber band around them. I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my book bag. I kissed Mikkie and left for the bus stop.

Chapter 2

I walked past the park, and sat down at a bench. I had 10 minutes until the bus would show up. I pulled out my cigarette pack and lit one up. I know smoking is bad and all, but to get through the day, I need the nicotine. My aunt knows I smoke and buys the cigarettes for me until my 18th birthday. I finished the cig, and put it out and threw it in the trash. I got to the bus just as the famous Will Stronghold and his girlfriend Layla did. I waved and smiled they did the same. We barely talk if at all. Like I said, I'm a loner and don't have many friends.

I got on the bus and walked to the very back seat. "Nice rat tails, freak!" some small brunette snickered to her friend. I smiled and laugh with her. Freshmen, I thought sarcastically. I sat down in the back, the bus stopped at the last stop, and two girls boarded, and then my breath caught. Warren Peace. His brown, nearly black hair with a red streak hung in his face, his leather jacket unzipped so you could see his black shirt. You'd think he'd be the poster for "hey, I'm a villain." But nope, he helped save the school with Will and his friends. He is gorgeous, and he knows it. He's cocky and thinks highly of himself, not to point where you want to hit him, but it's annoying. I have never actually talked to him, for the fact of my anti-social attitude but from what I've heard, he is kind of a jerk. We have the same power, so you'd think we'd hangout. But no.

He walked past all the girls as they all swooned.

"Hey Warren, what's up?" Will stood up and high fived him.

"Ready for school to be over with man." Warren kept walking as he came to the last seat, my seat. "Do you mind?" he eyed and pointed to the empty spot.

"Nah, go ahead." I said and put my head phones in, and blasted A Day To Remember's 2nd Sucks. During the trip I didn't look or acknowledge the extremely warm guy sitting next to me. That was, until he tapped my shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've seen you around school; you are kind of hard to miss." He clapped his hand over his mouth at what he had said.

I laughed a little too hard at that, but his expression was priceless. "I'm Sage, and you are Warren Peace, right?" I raised my hand to shake his.

"Yeah. I guess everyone knows me huh?" he shrugged. A bunch of girls were turned in their seat and were glaring at me, as if they could burn a hole through me. We sat in silence for the rest of the way to school. When we arrived I couldn't get off the bus fast enough. I walked onto the grass and started toward the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- Warrens' p.o.v.

Another year of hell in the sky. Last year at least. "Warren, are you ready? You're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry!"

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. My mom was a sweet woman, but you could in her face the trials she had been through. I promised myself I'd make high school as painless as possible for her. Show her just because I had my father power that it wasn't evil.

I grabbed my leather jacket and walked to the kitchen. I kissed my mother's forehead and headed out the door. "Have a good first day!" she called after me.

As I reached the bus stop, two girls were waiting there. I ignored their staring. It was either they were afraid or they thought I was good looking. Either way, I found it annoying. Yet, I couldn't resist teasing them, so I flashed a half smile and they broke out into giggles. The bus arrived and we boarded.

"Hey Warren, what's up?" Will Stronghold raised a hand in a high five motion. I hit the hand and replied. "Ready for school to over with man." I walked to the back of the bus, and saw the girl with the beautiful dreadlocks. I admired her courage to be different. I didn't know her name or her power or even her grade for that matter. But she had an open seat by her, so I pointed to it and asked "do you mind?" she looked up at me, looking a little confused.

"Nah, go ahead." She said. She put head phones in and began listening to music. I wanted to know her name, and her power, and her grade, and whatever else. She intrigued me. Fuck, I thought to myself, another crush. Please don't be another Jennifer Frost. I tapped her shoulder finally. "What's your name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "I've seen you around, you are kind of hard to miss." Did I just say that? Oh dear lord I am an idiot. I clapped my hand over my mouth. She laughed really hard, and I think she even snorted. But she finally spoke up." I'm Sage; you're Warren Peace, right?" SHE KNOWS MY NAME. why am I acting like a school girl? This so isn't me. But she makes me nervous.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows me, huh?" I said. We sat in silence for the remanded of the ride. As we arrived at the school, it was like she couldn't get away from fast enough. The minute her feet hit the grass, she was school bound. I totally fucked that up, I thought and joined Will and Layla and walked to our lockers


	3. Chapter 3

back to Sage's p.o.v

I walked to the locker I have had for the past three years. Warren's words on replay "you're kind of hard to miss." What did he mean by that? It's not like he'd ever talked to me before. I grabbed my schedule out of my locker and began to read the classes.

Period one – science 4. I hate science but love Mr. Medulla.

Period two – villain studies and psychosis 3. Great, I get learn about the way villain think and feel.

Period three – gym. Great. More Coach Boomer.

Lunch during third period.

Period four – individual training, with Coach Charge. YES.

That was today's schedule, I'd get tomorrow's tomorrow. I walked to room 409, and took a seat where Mr. Medulla had assigned me. Great partner work on the first day. Just when I thought today couldn't worse, none other than Warren Peace walked through the door. Once again my breath caught, why did he make me so nervous all of sudden? We'd talked once, and he pretty much said I was freak.

"Ah Mister Peace, please take a seat next to…" Mr. Medulla looked around a room. "Ah, seat next to mister Samuels." He pointed to me. Great, just fucking great. Warren went wide eyes, but walked next to me and sat down.

"we gotta stop meeting like this, I'm starting to think you are following me." He said. Jokingly. God he was cocky, or did he just out on an act.

"if I remember right, I was on the bus first; just I was sitting here first. Don't flatter yourself. You are obviously following me." I winked at him. He stopped talking and looked shocked. I can give just as good as I get.

'Class today, since it is the first day, I just want you to get to know each other. We will not be switching partners all year. If it's partner work, this is your partner." Mr. Medulla said to class, matter-of-factly. He nodded his huge head and let us talk.

"so ask me questions, hot shot. I know you, everyone does. But you know nothing about me." I said and that's when the interrogation began.


	4. Chapter 4

Warren pov.

Mr. Medulla partnered me with her. Sage Samuels.

I sat down next to her. "We gotta stop meeting like this, I'm beginning to think you are following me." I was trying to sound smooth and funny.

"if I remember right, I was on the bus first, just like I was sitting her first. Don't flatter yourself. You are obviously following me." Holy shit she was giving it right back to me. No girl ever does that. She wasn't flirting, she rejecting the flirting.

"Class today, since it is the first day, I just want you to get to know each other. We will not be switching partners all year. If it's partner work, this is your partner." Mr. medulla said. THANK YOU.

And now I get ask her questions. I get to know her, as a class assignment.

"So ask me questions, hotshot. I know you, everyone does. But you know nothing about me." She said resting her face in her hand.

Shit. What do I want- no- need to know about her?

"Okay. First, what grade are you in?"

"Really? hello, senior. I'm in your senior class." She said rolling her eyes and waving her around the room. Duh, dumbass, I thought.

"Fine. What's your power?" I asked, staring at her intently.

"You really don't know? Wow," she said, raising her eye brows. They were so perfect, and small. They fit her face. She was totally distracting. Then, something incredible happened. Her orange and pink dreads were set aflame. Then her hands were fire too. She was a fire elementalist, or telekinetic. Didn't matter what you called it, she was me, in a girl form.

"Holy Shit." I breathed, she was beautiful. No gorgeous. She had learned how to set her hair on fire, with burning her face. Then just like that, it was out and she blushing and smiling. I realized I had my mouth gapping open. I snapped it shut.

"Mr. Peace, you didn't think you were the only elemental controller, did you?" Mr. Medulla chuckled. The bell rang shortly after that. And we all gathered are books. If this was how every class was going to be, this year would be easy to handle. I smiled to myself and watched Sage Samuels exit the class. I'm going to love science.


	5. Chapter 5

- Sage pov.

I showed him my power. And he just started. He either thought I was weird, which would make no sense, same power. Or he thought it was amazing. His face was all I could think about during the next period. I had villain studies.

"Hi, I'm Ethan." An orange nerdy looking kid I remembered from freshmen year said. But he wasn't exactly nerdy anymore. He wore skinny jeans and an orange v neck with orange high tops. He was now towering over me, and his ace had grown more manly. He sat down beside me. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here, no one else really wants to pair with me." Still the same nerdy attitude.

'No problem, no one wants to pair with me either. I'm Sage. And uhm, sorry to ask, but aren't hero support?" I asked blushing hoping I didn't offend him.

"Right well, my power kind of progressed. I can freeze my melted form, and I can melt my hands or feet to freeze them in whatever kind of shape needed. So Boomer put me in as a Hero." He said, pushing his glasses back up his face.

"That's awesome!" I panted him on the back.

"Okay class, I'm Mr. Jameson. You may know as mind bender, you might not. I was never a big super Hero. I worked at the Institute of powerful evil. I laws able to read into the minds of villains, and understand why they became evil. It's a dark and scary place, the mind. But, we will venture in none the less." He nodded at us, and smiled. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes, and if what he said was true, he probably was.

Ethan and I read together the "Book of Evil Minds." And laughed at some of the pictures. Ethan could become a good friend, I thought.

"So if you don't mind me asking, Sage, what is your power?" Ethan said timidly. I chuckled. No one even knew my power.

"I am a fire elementalist. Like Warren, only I use a lot more control." I smiled, and touched his hand, telling him it was okay to ask.

The bell rang I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed an apple from the line and went o my usual corner. I bit in to the apple and began reading from my favorite book, Dances With Wolves. My eyes grew watery as I read about the soldiers shooting Socks, the wolf.

"Hey, Sage!" I jumped at the voice, no one usually talked to me. It was Ethan though, I smiled and waved. "Want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I nodded and stood to follow him. My breath caught again as I saw Warren Peace sitting at the table Ethan sat down at. I sat across from him and Warren looked over at me.

"Now who's following who, huh?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Dear lord, why?

"Hi, I'm Layla!" a red head green hippie girl chimed in, "This is Will."

"Lay, I live across from her, she knows who I am." Will waved at me. And she blushed "Sorry." A bright yellow kid, who had snow white hair, was hand in hand with a purple gothic chick. Odd couple.

"Names' Zach." He said, shaking his up the say hi. "This is Ma-"the purple girl elbowed his side. "Don't talk for me. I'm Magenta, excuse the retard." Ashe said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm Sage." I said, waving my hand. And then biting the apple.

"She's a girl version of our Warren." Ethan said. I nearly choked on my apple. Wow….


	6. Chapter 6

Warren.

Period 2 was mythical creatures' studies- fact of fiction? I hated this class. It was filled with a bunch of Twilight fans. Shoot me. I drowned out their constant complaints of the fact that vampires were in fact, fiction.

"Mr. Peace?" Miss Steele called. "Yes ma'am?" I answered; my mother raised me to be polite.

"Please pay attention, I know these ladies are quite annoying but you need to know the truth behind the Vampire craze." She said sweetly. I was one of two boys in the class. Me and Larry, the rock guy.

When bell rang, I rushed out of the door and walked to the cafeteria and sat down and pulled out my book. I was currently reading Game of Thrones, great series. Yes I have a nerdy side. I saw Sage sitting by herself, she looked sad. She was reading as well, but she read Dances with Wolves. She bit into an apple, and chewed, she had I cute little mouth.

Ugh get your heads out of your ass, Warren, I thought, she isn't that good looking! You are starting to be soft on the inside. Ethan approached us, and I saw Sage following. She sat across from Ethan and chewed her apple. I drowned out the others just focused on her.

The way she smiled, shyly, and bit her lip as the others spoke. Zach getting hit my Magenta. I chuckled a little. She was short, I thought. But had long legs, that were covered my by black leggings. Her cleavage was barely showing by the reddish purple shirt she wore, but covered by a huge black sweater. She had on flats, so they didn't help her shortness.

"she's girl version of our Warren." Ethan said, bringing out of my own thoughts of taking the reddish off her petite body and…yeah.

She choked on her apple. And just stared. Way to go freak.

"Yeah but I'm better with my powers." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah right, asshole! I can burn flames brighter and bigger." She said, folding her arm.

"We'll see. In save the citizen, today in gym."

The bell rang, and we all walked to the gym. Girls changed just like us guys did. All in light blue shirts, and grey shorts.

I groaned as I got paired with some guy who I didn't even know or his power.

"Villains or Heroes?" boomer called.

Before I could even answer, the tall boy yelled back at boomer "Villains!" great.

"and we pick Jennifer Frost and –"I cut him off. "and Sage Samuels."

I saw Sage and Jennifer walk down from the belchers and put on the gear. Sag still had a lot of skin showing and I could it was all very tan. Like caramel. Mmm. Snap out of it; gotta win this. Jennifer tripped her a little, and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sage.

"We pick Jennifer Frost and-" The annoying boy got off by Warren.

He spoke "And Sage Samuels!" I stood up and walked down after Jennifer. Her long blonde hair tied up in a bun on her head. I despised her, she had Warren once and threw him away. What a bitch!

When got to the bottom we put on the gear, and walked in to the arena. Jennifer tripped me and stumbled but caught myself. I took my dreads out of the pig tails, and used the bands to pull it up in to a big bun. I was ready and Warren was grinning now.

This is going to fun, I thought. "GO" Boomer yelled, and ice filled the ground in the front of Warren, he just burned through it as Jennifer glared. He laughed at her attempt. Out of nowhere a arm stretched out at me, "Now what little girl!?" I gritted my teeth, I hated being called that. I set my whole body on fire and her released his grip. I threw quick fire balls at him but Warren caught them.

"You can do better than that, Hot stuff!" Warren called at to me. ASSHOLE! He threw them back but I dance around them, and Jennifer, was making a B-line for our citizen, but blocked by the stretchy boy. I threw a fireball ball, but once again Warren intercepted. He is starting to piss me off. So instead of throw fireballs, I ran for the citizen. Warren tried to block me, but I hit his fire out of the way, I set my feet on fire and jump, my flames acting like rockets, and grabbed the citizen off the rope and flipped over to the other side. Warren eyes were wide.

"Heroes win! Peace, Lash, get out of the ring." The boy known as Lash, and Warren walked out of the arena. "Samuels, Jennifer, Hero or Villain?" we continue to fight, winning every time. Jennifer getting the citizen a few times and me getting it the other times. The period ended, and we all went to change. "Sage! Hey!" I heard Warrens voice call after me when I walked out of the locker room. "You are pretty amazing, ya know." He said. Wait. Did he just compliment me?

"Uh thanks." I said, blushing. He didn't speak to me much more. "Well, I gotta go to fourth so, see ya round?" I smiled at him and walked off toward the training grounds. I started getting really excited when I saw Mr. Charge waving at me. He was my favorite teacher/coach.

"Sage, I was so excited when I found out I'd be your trainer!" he clapped his hands. "I was worried you might skip this period though." He looked stern.

"I could never skip seeing you, Coach Charge! I love you too much!" I grabbed him in a big hug. Which some would say is inappropriate, but knowing that he batted for the other team, I knew it'd be okay. He zapped my shoulder.

"Let's get down to business. This individual training but I decided to take on two of you at the same time." Great, a partner, I thought to myself. I groaned. "Don't worry, He can match you in a fight." Coach winked.

I turned around as I heard footsteps and my jaw dropped. Warren Peace was my partner. Fuck my life, really!? I can't get away from him!

"Hey, ready to fight me, hot stuff?" he hit me on the back.

"Anytime, hot shot." I winked at him, and he smirked. This year was starting off pretty good.

"Now both of you show me your most amazing or most powerful state. GO!" coach yelled. And Warren and I flamed up. I started with my hair and hands then let my whole body slowly burn. Warren burnt up everything around him with how hot he let his flames go.

"Very nice, very, very nice. The both of you." Charge said. Clapping at us. "Now, Warren, try to focus on your hair, like Sage. Sage burn hotter. In other words, switch what you are doing. I tried to burn hotter, but my fire comes from my peace, not fury. Warren was burning his head by trying to set his head on fire. We both laughed at eachother.

"You've shown powerful. Now let me see amazing, amusement."

I set my hands on fire, and began changing the colors, like mood flames, and Warren sucked in a big breath and exhaled flames. I let my hands burn out and clapped and smiled so big. It was incredible, if I tried that I'd surely burn my throat and not be able talk.

"Incredible." Coach charged breathed.

"Thanks, I learned how to do it for my mom, when she needed to see that fire wasn't just destruction." Warren scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Warren, that's amazing!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! thanks so much for all the reveiws! **

Warren.

I walked to my next class, which was individual training. I had coach Charge, school gay. He was a great guy, and always encourages kids instead of yelling like Boomer. As I walked out the fields, I saw Sage talking to Charge, then she hugged. I felt jealousy flare up in my chest. Why did he get her embrace, yet I couldn't? Ugh, unfair. Then it hit me, we had the same power, so we'd be training together. Thank you, another class alone with her.

"Ready to fight me again, hot stuff?" I smirked and hit her back. Probably too hard, She's not Will Stronghold, you dumbass, I thought. I gave her an apologetic look.

"Any time, hot shot." She winked at me. God, I could kiss her. She didn't want me, but I wanted her more with every time she didn't play my little game.

"Now, both of you, Show me your most amazing, most powerful states. Go!" Charged yelled, and jumped back. I stared in amazement as she set her whole body, including her face a flame. Her eyes shined as the fire licked at her face, not hurting her. I began to heat up, nothing above my shoulders, I don't know how to yet, but it got hotter and hotter as I got angry at father, my mother, my jealousy over this girl, Jennifer. My anger fueled my fire, ads it always had. I burnt up the ground around me. Oops.

"Very nice, very, very nice, now Warren focus on your face and hair. Sage burn hotter, so in other words, switch." He clapped his hands move backwards.

I tried to burn my hair and face, but it hurt. And Sage couldn't get hotter. We began laughing.

"You've shown me power, not let me see amazing, amusement!" Charge walked over to us.

Sage's hands lit up with flames of blues and greens and purple. Mood flames, they were beautiful.

Okay show time, Warren, I thought. I sucked in air and lit my throat, then blew fire out. I knew I wouldn't burn myself, I've done it a thousand times for my mother.

"Incredible." I heard Charge say.

"Thanks," my cheeks turned bright red, "I learned how to do it for my mom, when she needed to see fire isn't just destruction." I scratched the back my head.

"Warren," they was she said sent shivers up my back," that's amazing!" Sage smiled and clapped! She was smiling, because of me! Score! The bell rang and we gathered our bags, and walked to the bus, talking about how we learned the different things we knew about our powers.

"Well, My aunt told me fire can be evil or beautiful, she told me it can come from peace just as much as anger. She said before I could even begin training, I had forgive my parents." She bowed her head, tears in her eyes. I put my hand on hers. She didn't pull back so I took it as it being okay.

"Sage, why do you have to forgive your parents?" I questioned her, then she pulled her hand away. Smooth, dumbass. She walked away from me and sat on an empty seat next to the window and looked out. I thought it best not to bother her. I sat at the very back and stared at her. What had I said?

"Okay, Stronghold, don't forget, if you are ever running late, or early-"

"I know Ron, thanks." Will nodded at him. Layla followed and then Sage. Huh, she lives by Stronghold? Wow.

The bus continued to my stop, and got off, then lit a cigarette, as I walked home. When I got to the door, took my jacket off and brushed past my mom, and straight to my room. Okay, never ask about her parents, I thought to myself. Then started playing Metallica


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! There is a huge time jump in this chapter, and other OCs. i've given Warren friends. also, in the next few chapters, the drugs and lemons come in to play. sorry if it isn't any good.**

I didn't mean to freak out on him when he mentioned my parents; it's just that it's a touchy subject. He and I had forgotten it, and I acted like nothing was wrong the next day. It was soon forgotten completely as the weeks went by, eating with the group, talking with Ethan. Even though some of it was terribly boring, I always paid attention, and we'd get into debates.

Two months in to my senior year, I had finally made friends. Second day classes were Machine and Mayhem with Will. Math with Zach, and Layla. Speech by myself. And Training with Warren. It was a double blocked class. See super heroes have to learn how speak and how to multiply Too. We aren't just powers.

Today was second day, and I sat in class with Will. "He's gonna make us make a ray gun. Any kind we choose, we just have to know which one we are trying to make." I whispered to Will.

"Well, shit."

"Oh and death rays are off limits." I laughed. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I wasn't going to build at death ray, come down." He nodded at me slowly, and laughed with me eventually.

Next was Math, then Speech. Every day I would be antsy to get to fourth period. Warren and I had developed a wonderful friendship. He was beginning to be less cocky, and more interested in learning about me. I had learned that even though he'd loved his mother, a lot of the fury of his fire came from her. He didn't understand how she could love and still love a villain like his father. He killed and destroyed. He wasn't capable or worthy of love. He resented his mom, just as much as he loved her.

"Hey, Coach Charge isn't here today!" Warren called out to me from the field. He ran up to me, "Wanna ditch?" he winked.

I sighed, I had promised Nikki I wouldn't but now the things were different.

Warren pulled me along and start off towards the parking lot, with VERY few cars there. We soon starting walking over to a group of guys.

"Hey, Warren, I thought you weren't gonna show up" a tall guy with a red hoodie on. Warren high fived him, as he did the rest.

"And you are?" the guy grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Sage, and not interested, thank you any way." I smiled at him. He stood up tall and I saw how tall he was, how tall they all were. 6'4, maybe 6'5. Me only 5'0, it scared me.

"I'm Chris. That's Jonathan, Tyler, Christian and Robert." He pointed at the guys and I waved. "You'll have to sit in someone lap, you are the only girl. Sorry, dear." He said, this Kurt guy was turning out to be a lot nicer than his appearance led you to believe.

"If you don't mind asking, I'd be more comfortable knowing yalls powers." I said, blushing, and biting my lip. They all started laughing, including Warren. Asshole. So I started off the other way.


	10. Chapter 10

- Warren.

We were skipping; I dragged her toward my friends. Chris yelled out to me. "Hey Warren, I thought you weren't gonna show up. He held his and to high five me, and I did the same. I walked over to the guys.

"And you are?" He took Sage's hand in to his and kissed it, if he wasn't such a good friend I would have threw a fire ball at his head. I got jealous over every guy who looked at her, I stayed seated.

"Sage."She smiled big, my breath caught. Could she actually like him, or even think of him as attractive? Jealousy deepened as she smiled at him." But I'm not interested, thank you anyway." She withdrew her hand away from Chris. I smirked. That's my girl.

"I'm Chris, that's Jonathan, Tyler, Christian and Robert." Chris pointed out the guys and she waved meekly.

Dude, she's hot. Her hair is rockin' and so is that body." Tyler raised his hand to high five me. Instead I just stared at him. "You called dibs dude?"

"No, but she's my friend, don't talk about her like that." I said. "If you don't mind me asking, I'd feel more comfortable knowing yalls powers." Sage said. The guys burst out in laughing, and sadly, so did I. she glared at me. Way to go, dumbass. Then she turned and started walking the other way.

I ran after her, and grabbed her by the hips. "Warren Peace you let go of me!" she yelled and flared up.

"You can't hurt me with fire." I said, and then she began to cry.

"What, what did I do wrong, hot shot?" she hit my chest as tears fell from her eyes; she was obviously either mad or embarrassed.

"You laughed at me, just like they did. You thought I was a fool. All I wanted to know was their powers. How is that funny, huh?" I grinned, she cared what I thought.

"Hot stuff, you aren't a fool. They aren't used to girls talking to them, they found it adorable. They are assholes, and I know you think I am too." I twirled one of her dread around my fingers. They were down today, and sprawled across her back. She looked up at me, with big brown eyes, swollen from tears. "So you don't think I'm a fool?" she asked in a cute little voice. "No, hot stuff."

She stood back up, "then let's go have some fucking fun!" she yelled and hugged me. In that moment I realized I was falling completely in love with her. Seeing her so sad, then seeing her so happy. I had to make her mine.

We got in Chris's car that had been modified by his father, who was techno telekinetic, to fly. We took off and landed at his house, we followed him in, and Christian finally spoke to Sage. "I know you wanted to know our powers. Mine is plants." He smiled and showed her. By growing a bush of weed. Dear lord, my friends are going to scare her off. Then she smiled and reached into her book bag and pulled out three pieces of something. Then I realized what it was, as she assembled it. It was bong. A beautiful, pink and orange bong. Can she get any more amazing!?


	11. Chapter 11

**hey! so drugs are in the previous and and this chapter. hope you don't mind it, like i said more modern nad personal life situtations.**

Sage.

We got into a flying car. How cool is that!? As we arrived at Kurt's house and got in the guy known as Christian finally spoke up.

"You wanted to know our powers, mine is plants." He smiled and grew a weed bush. Warren looked horrified. I smiled and reached into my bag. I then pulled out, Beauty, my pink and orange bong. Warren's eyes went wide and a huge grin crossed his face.

"What are the other powers?" I winked.

"I fly." Robert said.

"I control metal." Jonathan smiled and grabbed my bong.

"I'm an empathe, emotion reader." Chris winked.

"I heal incredibly fast." Tyler said. Then pulled out a bag of Liquor.

"And don't worry; if you crash here, since a Friday, my parents are completely cool with it." Chris said loading a bowl of weed.

"Lemme call my aunt, and make an excuse." I walked outside, pulled out my iphone 4. "Hey Mom, it's me, just letting you know I'm staying the night with some friends to finish our ray gun assignment. Here let put them on the phone," I grabbed Chris," Hi Ms. Samuels, yes my parents don't mind at all. Yes ma'am I'll drive her home to get her things right now. Okay, bye."

I took the phone back and Chris gave me thumbs up. "Mom?" I said.

"Yes mom, his parents will be home, no we aren't making a death ray, and yes I will come get all meds too. I love you so much see you in 30. Bye." I hung up the phone. And walked back in to see Warren hitting Beauty. God, why does smoking make guys some much more sexy.

"Sage and I are running to go get her things from her house. My pipe and blunt papers are upstairs in the top part of my dresser. Kay guys? Kay."

We got in his car, and drove into the house, and I walked in and introduced Chris. He explained he was gay and wouldn't want to cheat on his boyfriend. My aunt smiled and shook his. We walked up to my bedroom.

"So? Are you really gay?" I joked.

" Honestly, I am." He said.

"Did you just come out me!?"I squeaked.

"NO, you dumbass. I'm straight." He threw a pillow at me.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"You are in love Warren." He said and I jerked up at him.

"I am not…" I then realized who I was talking to, an Empath. He cocked his head and smirked. Who else knows? Fuck. I blushed and packed more clothes. Chris reached over and pulled my dresser open. He then held up my red lace thong and the matching bra.

"Perfect." He said threw them at me.

"What the fuck!?" I am not wearing these, or having sex at YOUR house.

"Oh, you won't be staying at me house." He smiled.

"What are you talking about!?" I yelled.

"My dad won't let girls stay at my house with all those boys. You'll have to leave by midnight. Now Warren's mom, won't mind if you stay, she'll not even really notice." He winked. Shit.

We got back to the house and all guys were already high as fuck, so I took hold of my Beauty and packed a bowl, for myself. I lit my middle finger up, and put it the bowl, instantly smoke flooded the bong and inhaled. Not one cough. Warren stared at me in amazement. After smoking awhile and laughing at the guys; I walked outside for a cigarette. Warren followed behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Warren.

Watching her smoke, made me throb with desire. Weed will do that to you. But god she was fucking sexy. After her eyes were very red, she got up for a cigarette and I followed for two reasons. One being we'd be alone and then was giving me confidence to tell her I loved her, and two being I needed a cigarette myself. As we got outside. She turned to me

"Can I help you, Warren?" she giggled, so cute when she's high.

"I wanted a cigarette, but don't worry I have some." I smiled a little too big, but oh well. She pulled hers out and lit her thumb on fire. I thought it was the funniest thing, being your own lighter. She lit my cigarette and we puffed in silence for a few minutes.

"Warren, I have to tell you something. I don't if it's the giving me confidence, or the fact that I'm tired of faking." I raised an eye brow, "I love you. I think I love you." She said and looked down at the ground, blushing and bright oink against her face. I stood there, my mouth gapping like an idiot once again.

"Say something, anything!" her voice shaky. So instead of saying something because I was at a loss of words, I grabbed her face and leaned down to her and pressed my lips to hers. She stood there, not kissing me back then I felt her relax and wrap me arms around my neck. I pulled her close to me. I was higher than any drug could get me, her kiss was what I needed.

"Can we go smoke more?" she said biting her lip.

"Shyeah." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Just your friend, huh, Peace?" Tyler called at me.

"Just get some blunt papers." I told him. As he handing them to me, Sage grabbed them.

"Now let me show how much stoner bitch I really am." She kissed the air, and I nearly passed out. She sat there and broke up weed, then laid it perfectly on the paper,. She rolled it like no other girl I had smoked with had, then licking it, she looked lustfully at me. All of the guys stared. "There, it's ready." She handed it to Christian and he lit it.

"Damn girl, it's perfect." He coughed as he hit again and passed it her. She puffed, the exhaled. I wanted her so bad. Then as she puffed it again she got up and straddled my lap. Then put her lips to mine and parted them with her tongue. She blew the smoke in my mouth, and I inhaled, and then exhaled some smoke. She just shot gunned me. I wanted to rip her clothes off.

"Mine!" Chris grabbed it. And puff, puff passed it to Robert. Then he puff, puff passed it Tyler. Who puff, puff passed to Jonathan. He puffed and puffed and then passed to me. Finally, my turn to shot gun her.


	13. Chapter 13

- Sage.

"Warren I need to tell you something, and I don't if it's the weed giving confidence or the fact that I'm tired of faking. I love you. I think I'm in love with you." I said quickly, then looking at ground. It felt the silence went on for forever.

"Say something, say anything!" I yelled. Then just like that, he was kissing me. My surprise made me tense up, then I began kissing him back, relaxing in her arms, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Can we go smoke more now?" I said giggling a little.

"Shyeah, he said taking my hand in his. We walked in then heard Ryan yell.

" Just your friend, huh, Peace?" I raised an eyebrow, what did that mean.

"Just shut and get the blunt papers." Perfect, my time to proof I'm one of the guys. I grabbed them before Warren had a chance. He looked shocked.

"Let me show you how stoner bitch I really am." I winked and sat down and began breaking up the nugget. Then applied it perfectly. Then rolled it. And as I licked it, I looked at Warren, trying to be sexy, but failing probably. All the guys were staring at me.

"There it's ready." I smirked and handed it to Christian. He lit it up and puffed up. "Damn girl, it's perfect." I took another hit then passed it me. I puffed and exhaled, making sure not to cough. Then I got an idea, shot gun. I want to kiss him, and smoke, so why not, right? I got up and walked over to him and straddled his lap. Smoking gave me confidence. I put my mouth to his, and parted his lips with my tongue. I blew the smoke in his mouth while exploring his mouth with my tongue. Moans escaped my lips. I felt him tense up under me.

"Mine!" yelled Kurt as he took the blunt from my hand. They passed it around the room, until it finally landed in Warren's hand. He then puffed and then put his mouth to mine, where my mouth parted instantly.

We smoked and drank until we finally heard doors close. "Don't worry, just my dad. He'll say Sage has to leave at midnight, and Warren you'll take her to your house right? Cause her aunt isn't excepting her home." Kurt smirked and eyed Warren.

"Uh, sure. My mom won't care." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Kurt, I want all females out of this house by midnight! You know the rules." Kurt's father called to him.

"Yeah, dad, I know." Kurt smiled. We only had an hour to smoke and get drunk or whatever. Warren didn't drink because he wanted to make sure we'd get home safely, I didn't drink because, well, I hate getting drunk. When midnight arrived, Christian grew us some bud to take with us. I smiled and thanked him, and Warren and I walked out the door. I lit a cigarette for the walk.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS, SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A BIT, BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF. ENJOY. XOXOX**

-Warren.

She was staying with me. All night. She was mine till the morning. I smiled at that thought. Of course, if she wanted to keep things PG, I would. I wouldn't want her to feel pressured. She lit a cigarette as we walked out of Kurt's house.

"Ya know, I normally don't get this high." I said. She laughed.

"Well, I'm a pot head, Warren. Kind of a hippie. Ya know Drugs, Sex, and Rock n Roll?" She said as she exhaled smoke. She had no reservations. Maybe I could ask her about her parents, and get to know her. The real her. My house was only down the road from Kurt, so we arrived within 10 minutes.

"Wait here," I said wanting to make sure my mother wouldn't freak out. "I got to talk to my mom." I told her, she smiled and nodded her head. She put out her cigarette, and kissed my cheek.

I walked in the kitchen, and saw my mother reading the news paper. "Mom?"

"Yes Warren?" she put her paper down and took off her glasses.

"Uhm, Sage is going to stay the night, is that okay?" she raised her eyebrow. Oh shit.

"Is this same girl you talk about all day and dream about? Don't lie; you say her name in your sleep." She smiled. I blushed.

"Yes mom, same girl. She's outside waiting to make sure it's okay." I pointed to the door.

"Then bring her in, don't just let her stand out there, geeze Warren!" she ran over to the door. "Sage sweetie, come in." I saw her walk through the door, and smile at my mother. Her charmingly, breathtaking smile. "Well, dear, are you hungry? Thirsty? My son is too big of a dummy to get anything for you, 'cause he just keeps smiling and standing still!" my mother elbowed me.

"No, but thank you, Ms. Peace." Sage nodded and looked at me.

"Uhm, right. So follow me to my room, and you can take a shower if you want?" I looked at my mother with a questioning look.

"Yes, she can." She nodded and walked away.

I grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her toward my room, I hope I cleaned it. I opened the door, and look down at her face, to see her expression. She was smiling. And walked to my posters. "Very good taste in music, hot shot." She winked at me.

"So, the bath room is across the hall, the water gets hot easily, but I'm sure you won't be bothered by the heat." I laughed.

She kissed my cheek and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. God, I'd love to be able to peek. Instead I walked back down stairs to talk my mom. Before I could open my mouth she threw something at me, my eyes widened when I saw what it was. Condoms.

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I ain't gonna be a grandma yet! I know you kids, plus she's already naked!" she laughed, and I blushed hard.

"Mom, I don't even think she's had sex, I'm pretty sure there won't be any of that tonight." I averted my eyes, too embarrassed to look at her.

"Honey, I saw the way she looked at you, and how you responded, trust me, if you don't try, she will." She patted me on the back, "Now, I'm going to bed, don't be too loud I have work tomorrow, I'll be gone by 5." She walked off and I just stood there, until I heard the water from the shower start. I walked back to my bedroom to wait for Sage


	15. Chapter 15

Sage

I walked in to the bathroom and started the shower. Did I want to have sex with him? It'd be my first time; I've never even had a boyfriend before now. Yes. I wanted him. To be my first. And last. I stripped my clothes off, revealing my tan skin. My tattoos predominate against it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm not that skinny. Or pretty, he probably won't me. STOP. Don't think that. You want him, you're gonna get him. I stepped into the shower, and washed my body, luckily I had already shaved. I washed my dreads with the shampoo I gotten at the salon, special care shit. And rinsed. I heard a knock.

"Sweetie, it's me. I'm going to bed, so don't be too loud, okay?" Warren's mother called.

"Yes, of course, ma'am." I answered. After I heard her walk off, I turned off the water.

As stepped out, I nearly slipped but caught myself. God, I'm nervous! I dried off, and put on the matching set of bra and panties. I looked in the mirror, I hope he likes red. I pulled on my night shirt that covered my body to my thighs. Breathe, you can do this.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. Warren was sitting on the bed facing the wall, and listening to music. He didn't hear me walk in so I closed the door; he turned when it clicked shut.

"Hi." I said timidly.

"Well, uhm, hi." He cleared his throat.

"So, uh, I've never done it before, how do you start?" I laughed nervously.

"We don't have to-"

"I want to." I said, and crawled across the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. When I pulled back to look at him, he brought our lips back together. I guess this is how you start it? I started trying to take his shirt off, but he stopped me.

"Are 100 percent sure you ready, Sage? We don't have to, we can just sleep." Warren touched my cheek softly.

"Warren, listen. I've told you, I love you. And I want you to be my first. I'm ready, if-"I stopped and looked away.

"If what?" he pulled my chin back toward him.

"If you want me..." I whispered.

He started chuckling. Why is he laughing at me!? I'm scared shitless, and nervous, and horny, and just UGH!

"Listen, Sage. I want you, I've always wanted you. You are so different from anyone I know. I love you, you silly girl. You are sexy and adorable and funny, and just plain amazing! I can't figure you out, and that makes me want you even more!"

I stared at him in shock, than practically jumped him. I ripped his shirt off and he pulled mine over my head, revealing my bra and panties. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you were already planning on having sex with me, huh?" he smirked. I blushed.

"No, but I was hoping." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he brought his open mouth back to mine. He tasted like beer, and weed. I probably tasted about the same. He flipped us over where he was on top of me. Then he started kissing down my body, moans escaping from my lips. He reached my crotch and stopped, looking up at me for approval. I nodded and bit my lip. He pulled my panties down with his teeth, making me ache with desire. He kissed and bit my thighs, making me wet. I moaned his name. His mouth found my center and I sucked in a hard breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**okay, so these past chapters i haven't been very secure about htem, so please tell me if they are okay.**

**And .1656, thank you so much for all reviews, you keep me wanting to write!**

Warren

"Warren, listen. I've told you, I love you. And I want you to be my first. I'm ready, if-" Sage looked away from me.

"If what?" I pleaded.

"If you want me…" she whispered. I started laughing. How could she possibly think I didn't want her!? She everything I want, and more. From her expression she was confused to as why I was laughing.

"Listen, Sage. I want you, I've always wanted you. You are so different from anyone I know. I love you, you silly girl. You are sexy and adorable and funny, and just plain amazing! I can't figure you out, and that makes me want you even more!" then she jumped on me, ripping my shirt. God, I wanted her. I pulled her shirt over her head and saw her matching set. Red is so fucking sexy.

"So you were planning on having sex with me, huh? I smirked as she blushed bright red.

"No, but I was hoping." She stuck at her tongue so I brought in to my open mouth, she offered it after all. I flipped over so I could be on top.

I kissed her, then kissed a line down her cheek, to her chest then her stomach, and stopped. What if she didn't want this? I looked up at her, and she nodded. I grabbed her panties with my teeth and pulled them down. Shaved, nice. I started biting her thighs, hearing her breathe heavy and moan my name made me want to take her, but I wanted to savor this. Savor every inch of her body, every moan, and every kiss. I put my tongue to her center and she sucked in a breath hard. I licked and sucked her, tasting her wetness. She tasted so good. I buried my face in her and her legs began to tighten. Then, she was covered in flames, bright blue flames. Breath taking. She let out a scream muffled by her hands, and then sigh. Her legs relaxed and licked her clean. I kissed back up her body and kissed her lips.

"Your turn." She winked. She flipped over and unbuckled my pants. Then pulled my pants and boxers down, she looked and at then smiled. She grabbed my shaft and licked up and down it. I hadn't noticed she had her tongue pierced until now. God, I wanted to explode as she wrapped her mouth around my cock. I put my hand in her hair and moaned. She was amazing. It felt amazing. She began moving her head up and down faster, and then deep throated me. Holy shit, holy shit. I couldn't hold it anymore, and came in her mouth. She didn't spit it out, but swallowed. Even more fucking sexy.

"Well, I hoped I was good, my first time doing that." She said, shyly.

"You were incredible, baby." She kissed me. Then unhooked her bra, and stood in front of me. She was completely naked. Her skin practically glowing from the moon shining in.

"So, what's next hot shot?" she said. I grabbed for her and picked her up, she wrapped her arms me.

"Are you sure, Sage?" I whispered in her ear as I laid her down.

"Positive, Warren." She kissed me.

I positioned myself at her entrance. "This might hurt at first, but it will get better I promise."

I started to push in, then she groaned, uncomfortably. Shit, she wants to stop.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so this chapter is most rated M, and i'm very nervous about it.**

**review, PLEASE.**

Sage.

"This might hurt at first, but it will get better I promise." Warren and kissed me. He was positioned at my center, and began to push in. ouch holy shit! I groaned. He stopped moving. I was terrified but I wanted this. I nodded and he continued. It hurt, but he pulled back and then pushed back in, less pain. As he continued to thrust in and out, it stopped hurting and felt so fucking good.

"Sage, oh baby." Warren moaned. I scratched at this back, he thrust harder.

"Again Warren! Please!" I screamed, and he went faster and harder. He was amazing, it felt amazing. He kissed me with so much passion, his inveloping my, the room was so bright.

"I never noticed all your tattoos," he kissed the patch of roses I had on my shoulder.

As he continued, I bit into his neck. He moaned, and grabbed a fist full of my hair. Before I knew what was happening, my body tensed up and I came. And fire was surrounding us, mine changing colors and his hot. He kept going, and I pulled his hair. He bit my neck. Then, I pushed so he'd roll over on to his back, and started riding him. Moving my hips fast, and grinding in to his. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. The faces men make during sex are irreissible. His hands wondered my body, and traced my elegant flames on my back.

"Sage…" he moaned again. I bent down and kissed him, and before I could pull back, he grabbed my face and kissed me hard and bit my lip. Our tongues fighting for domance, even though I knew he'd win. I bounced up and down on him, not really knowing what I was doing; from his face I was doing okay. I rammed my hips hard; making me cum again. He grunted loudly. I felt him tense up and pull out quickly.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, kind of mad.

"I didn't put a condom on, I had to pull out!' he said. I giggled.

"Thank you." I said. He looked at me confused. "For being my first, silly."

"No, Sage, thank you. For letting me be your first." He kissed, my forehead. "You hungry?" he asked pulling on night pants.

"Yes, I got the munchies!" I squeaked. He picked me up, and carried my down stairs after I had put on his shirt and my underwear.

"What do ya want?" he said pulling out some stuff.

"Bacon and eggs!" I exclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry, short chapter. i have writer's block.**

**ugh, it might be awhile til the next chapter is uploaded. i'm so sorry!**

Warren

She didn't want to stop! She nodded at me and I continued to thrust carefully, she was so tensed up, I hated that I was hurting her. I pushed in and out slowly, trying hard not to hurt her. After awhile she relaxed and let little moans escape her lips. It felt so fucking good.

"Sage, oh baby!" I moaned, her body beginning to burn.

"Again Warren! Please!" She screamed, god she was fucking sexy. I went faster and harder, wanting to hear her scream again.

Her body was glowing, our fires brightening the room. She had gorgeous tattoos. Elegant, yet still badass.

"I never noticed all your tattoos," I kissed her shoulder, she shivered a little.

I kept going, thrusting in her, wanting to her scream my name. She bit my neck, dear god. I moaned loudly. She smirked. So I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled. She didn't complain. I felt her tense up and scream my name, then relax again. She came. And her scream was like music to my ears.

I kept going, and she pulled my hair. I bit into her neck, she moaned again and she dug her nails into my back. Then, she pushed a little so I'd roll over; she wanted to ride me! She straddled me started moving he hips. I closed my eyes, and started biting my lip. My hands wondered her body, I wanted to remember every part of her amazingly soft, tan skin. I remembered after seeing her naked, she had flames on her back. I let my fingers start tracing them.

"Sage…" I moaned. She bent down and kissed me. Her lips so sweet. Before she could pull away, I grabbed her face and kissed her, pouring my passion into the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance. She began to bounce up and down on me, for someone who hasn't done this before she was doing great. She rammed her hips hard into mine, and I could feel her tense and cum again. Then I felt it. I grunted, like a dumbass. And pulled out quickly.

"Why'd you stop?" Sage said, all cute but kinda annoyed.

"I didn't put a condom on, I had to pull out!" I said, she began giggling.

She was so cute; I just wanted to hold her.

"Thank you," I looked at her "For being my first silly." I was shocked.

"No Sage, thank you for letting me be your first." I kissed her forehead and grabbed a pair of night pants. "You hungry?"

"Yes! I have the munchies!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! i know it's been a VERY long time since i updated. i had EXTREME writers block, plus school and tryign to graduate. this is kinda short but the next chapter is important to Warren and Sage's relationship!**

Sage

I ate my food, and he ate his. No talking or anything. It was 2:30 in the morning. I was tired, so I went upstairs and fell asleep. I didn't remember my dreams. When I woke up, Warren was cuddling me against his chest. I kissed his lips.

"Good morning, Hot shot." I kissed him again. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." He rubbed his eyes.

"So I have to go home, want to come with me? Meet my aunt? Help me finish my stupid project?" I grinned big and goofy.

"Only because you asked nicely and you are so cute." He got up and changed his clothes.

I grabbed my jeggings and the tank top I packed.

"I like your ass in those." Warren slapped my ass. Warren walked down stairs and I followed. Smiling widely.

"So, if your aunt asks how we got together this morning, what're we gonna say?" he asked as he grabbed a helmet and handed another to me.

"Why do I need this?" I questioned, eyeing the helmet in my hands.

"We aren't walking that far, hotstuff! We are gonna take my bike." He smiled and kissed my forehead. He had a motorcycle, how cliché of him. We walked out of his house and I saw his bike.

It was black with orange flames on the sides; even cheesier. He got on and I hopped on behind him, wrapping my arms around him. He took off down the street and I closed my eyes as the wind hit my face.

As he pulled up to my aunt's house, she stood on the porch, glaring at me.

"Sage Olivia Samuels, you are in so much shit!" she stormed towards me "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!? I KNOW YOU WEREN'T WITH YOUR SO CALLED GAY FRIEND!" she crossed her arms as I got off the bike.

"This is Warren Peace. He's my-" I stopped, looking back at him, he nodded," my boyfriend." I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cyanna Samuels, her aunt. Father's side, that's why I have the same last name." she shook his hand. So, she wasn't angry anymore? God, that woman is crazy.

"Please come in, let me tell you all the embarrassing things about little Sage here." Oh, so this was gonna be her pay back.

Warren walked behind my aunt and I followed. She took out photo albums of me, from birth to now. My parents wanted to erase me, so they left anything that was mine with her.

"Oh, this is my favorite!" she opened my baby album, and showed a picture eof me standing at the park, my hands on fire. "She got excited someone talked to her and she just sparked up!" my aunt laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Warren smiled as they went through my pictures. I stared at him as he smiled and laughed.

"Holy hell! What is that!?" Warren laughed and pointed to me in the eighth grade. I had pink hair, curly as hell, and big black eyes from all the makeup I wore. I had two lip pirecings and a chest dermal. My aunt never stopped me from self-expression, she knew I was hurt and I always would be.

"That, asshole, is an old and damaged me." I scoffed, grabbing the picture from him.

"Damaged? Why?" he stared at me. It was about time I told him everything about me. Fuck, this isn't going to be fun.


End file.
